


come to me

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and it is a tension filled time, i just want these boys to comfort each other okay, if season 5 doesnt give me katt content then Whats The Point, it is the first time theyve seen each other after years, just a lil tiny thing, set immediately after the season 4 finale, so theyre allowed to be awkward, teensiest bit of angst but rly its fluff, these boys are kinda awkward but u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: What happens when Keith and Matt see each other for the first time in years.





	come to me

**Author's Note:**

> season 5 announcement got me Hyped and then i thought about katt and then i remembered i wrote this a long while back 
> 
> i think i was planning to write more/edit it but u kno what,, i kind of like it how it is and i just wanna post more katt bc i Love katt
> 
> so! enjoy this lil bit of katt!
> 
> (god i literally suck at titles pls excuse, its literally called what it is because im listening to come to me by lee jong suk rn lmao)

They did talk to Lotor. It was a long, tension filled talk, and didn't really come to a solid conclusion, but it happened. Shortly after Allura and Shiro decided that things were getting too heated and they'd put a pin in it for now, everyone slowly started to leave the bridge. But Matt hung back, and as Keith went to leave, one of the last ones to do so, Matt reached out and gently pulled him back.

 

Throughout the talk, Keith couldn't help glancing over at Matt every once and a while. This was the first time he'd seen him in person since, well, since the Garrison. He never thought he missed him that much, tried not to miss him, but now that he was stood here in person, boy, did it all hit him. But still, he tried to push it down, keep his attention on the very important discussion going on, and go repress his feelings somewhere afterwards. Until Matt pulled him back. He furrowed his brows, looking at him for an explanation.

 

Matt said nothing, waiting for the doors to the bridge to close. And once they did, he still didn't say anything. He just pulled Keith into a tight hug, closing his eyes and holding him in his embrace for a few minutes. Keith's eyes widened, but after a quick second, he hugged him back just as tightly, burying his face into Matt's shoulder. The two stayed that way until Matt slowly pulled away from the embrace, his hands moving up to cup Keith's face.

 

"The first time we speak in _years_ , and you were trying to sacrifice yourself. Why am I not surprised?" He laughed, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

Keith gave a small, slightly sad smile. "Well, you know me."

 

"I _thought_  I knew you." Matt started, making Keith worry a little, but then he playfully jabbed Keith's chest. "Look at you, Mr Full time blade member!"

 

Keith laughed, his smile becoming more genuine. "And you're a rebel officer. I guess we've both changed since the Garrison."

 

"Yeah, but I didn't become half alien! That wins, hands down."

 

"I didn't _become_ anything." Keith glared at him, though it was only a little serious.

 

"Still wins." Matt shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips.

 

That left the two in silence, gazing into each others eyes. At this point, neither could believe the other was alive. After Shiro came back from Kerberos but Matt didn't, he couldn't deny that he had his doubts. Of course, he never voiced them, tried to never give the thoughts the light of day. And Matt knew exactly what Keith was planning to do in the fight they'd only just gotten out of, and throughout the whole talk, he couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs. What if Lotor didn't help them, what if Keith didn't pull his brakes in time, and.. what if Keith didn't make it. So being able to hold him, touch him, speak to him - it was everything.

 

The tension between them was growing, and each of their emotions were surfacing more and more the more they were left in silence, until they overflowed. With tears welling in his eyes, Matt's hands returned to cup Keith's face once more, though this time he pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Keith was surprised, but he soon melted into the kiss, his own hands going to wrap around Matt's neck. Though he wouldn't admit it if asked, he did reach up onto his tip toes to make it easier at some point, and that caused Matt to smile into the kiss.

 

After a prolonged moment, they both pulled away from the kiss, staring into each others eyes once more. Matt wrapped Keith in another hug, and this time, Keith reciprocated straight away, wrapping his arms around him. The tears returned to Matt's eyes, and he burrowed his head in the crook of Keith's neck, choking back a sob.

 

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me? No self-sacrificial death on my watch."

 

Keith mumbled an agreement into Matt's shoulder, closing his eyes to avoid tearing up himself. The two once more found themselves staying like that for a good few minutes, basking in each other's hold. If an excuse was needed for all of this, they could call it making up for lost time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ season 5 please give me a katt hug i will do ANYTHING
> 
> but fr im so excited to finally see these boys get some screen time together where they're actually near each other, dreamworks pull through we deserve it so much
> 
> i hope yall liked this!! 
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated! <3


End file.
